


At the end of every painful road, lies a happy ending

by Pamarcy



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamarcy/pseuds/Pamarcy
Summary: This is set in a AU future. Akari is no longer friends with her childhood friends or Chinatsu. Now in collage, see how things go for the once kind and loving girl.





	At the end of every painful road, lies a happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own YuruYuri. If you don't like to see the other 3 bashed then don't read!

Outside the gates of her school a red-headed girl stands, She had put all her time into studying so she could enter JWU (Japan's Women university), Over the brake in between high school and college she had managed to find herself a part-time job that wouldn't require her to stand out much, all she had to do was stock shelves and answer any questions the customers needed, which didn't happen often. She was to stay in the dorms that were located on the grounds of the school.

After standing at the gates for nearly 10 mins, the red-head shook her head and began heading to her dorm room, she knew she had a room mate but didn't catch the name. Once she made it to the room, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No response. After knocking one more time to which she got no response, she decided to let herself in. upon entering the room her soon to be room-mate walked out of the bathroom, without a towel on. Both girls faces became a dark red, Akari being the girl she was slowly closed the door to let the stunned girl get dressed.

After waiting for 10 mins the girl inside the room slowly opened the door, "Um... Sorry you had to see that... I wasn't expecting anyone to just enter my room like that..." Said a the girl.

"N-no its okay.. I shouldn't have let myself in... but I knocked 3 times and didn't get an answer, so I figured no one was here." Said Akari as she tried to hide the blush on her face, but was able to fully notice the long purple hair and the purple eyes the girl had. 'Wow, what a hotty.' thought the red eyed girl.

"You must be... um..." The girl put her finger to her head to think. "Ah right Akaza-san right? My room-mate?" The purple eyed girl asked, which caused The short red-head at the door to nod.

"Y-yes, My name is Akaza Akari, it's a pleasure to meet you... uhh?" The younger girl looked up to the taller girl, the other girl could almost see the question mark above her head.

"Hehe, My name is Ayano, Sugiura Ayano." Said the purple haired girl as she moved to the side to let the red-head inside, but as the girl entered Ayano couldn't help but look the girl over, from the red hair and red eyes, down to the black shoes she wore. 'Hmm... She seems a little... gloomy?' The taller girl thought.

Akari spent the next hour or so unpacking, after she finished unpacking, she turned to her room mate. "Excuse me... Where's the lunch room? I kinda haven't eaten since this morning and I'm very hungry." asked the red-head holding a hand to her stomach.

Ayano looked at the girl for a minute then smiled. "How about I show you the way? I'm getting kinda hungry myself since it's almost dinner time." Said the long-haired girl as she stood up placing a hand on her hip.

'i guess that would be okay, just remember Akari.. don't make friends, it will only hurt later.' thought the red-head. "Alright, thank you for showing me the way." said the red-head as she bowed.

On the way to the cafeteria, the two girls were talking about what courses they were taking and didn't notice another student was walking down the hall. "Oh really? So your also taking the cooking class fourth period?" But before Akari could answer another girl bumped into her knocking her over. "Hey watch were your going!" Said Ayano.

"O-ow..." Said Akari this caused the other girl to stop to see who she bumped into but was surprised when she saw a little red-head on the floor rubbing her butt.

"A-Akari? is that you?" Said a voice that Akari recognized as Funami Yui, one of her childhood friends.

Ayano saw a small frown on her face, but didn't ask why since it wasn't her place to do so. Akari stood up and the moment she faced the girl her frown turned into somewhat of a forced smile, but only Ayano could tell. 'i wonder whats wrong?' Thought the purple haired girl.

"Yui-chan! its been so long... Since middle school right?" Said the red-head sporting a fake happy voice.

"Ya! how have you been? I didn't even notice you, I see you sti-" But before she could finish Akari's face turned from a smile into a frown. "A-are you ok Akari?" Asked the short-haired girl, who knew that doing anything to upset Akari in the state she was in would mean trouble.

"I'm Fine Yui, And yes I still lack presence, as all my friends since middle school have told me." This caused Yui to back away in shame and fear, knowing that the short red-head did not deserve to be ignored and what she could do when angry. Ayano just stood there surprised to see someone of her age intimidated by someone not only younger than her but smaller as well.

"i-i should go, I'm sorry Akari." said Yui before she bowed and quickly walked away.

"So Ayano.. could you please take me the rest of the way to the lunch room?" Asked The short red-head as she tried to force another smile on her face, but failed miserably.

"S-sure Akaza-san." Was all she could get out of herself and began leading the way again. The rest of the walk was quiet and a little gloomy. 'i wonder what that was about?" the purple haired girl questioned herself.

After both girls had finished eating, they made their way back to their room, After making sure Akari got back to the room she told her she had to go talk to someone and that she'd be back in a bit, which only caused Akari to shrug and enter the room.

After making sure the door had closed she made her way down the hall and knocked on a door, it was none other than Funami Yui's room. Upon seeing who it was at the door, Yui sighed and let the girl in, What Ayano wasn't prepared for was the 2 other girls in the room. after bowing she sat down at a table that was in the center of the room with Yui sitting across from her.

"Sugiura-san these are some friends of mine from middle and high school, Chinatsu And Kyouko." The short-haired girl said as she pointed from The pinkette to the blonde that were sitting to her left and right.

"Hey Yui, is it true? is Akari-chan really here?" The pinkette was the first to speak up.

"Yes, I just ran into her in the hallway, She was with Sugiura-san here, So I guess their room mates." Yui said as she sighed.

"But if that's true... What do you think will happen if she finds out all 3 of us are here?" said the blonde with a little fright in her voice.

"i don't know Kyouko..." After this the table fell quiet.

"Excuse me but from what you 3 are saying it's almost like Akari is a demon." Ayano was very curious about what would cause the 3 girls to act this way over one small girl. "What could one girl who is not only younger, but is almost smaller than you do?"

The 3 girls looked at one another as if they were unsure if it was ok to speak. Yui sighed and looked at the long-haired girl across from her who had a confused look on her face. "You see... Akari has a bad temper that if pushed to its limit can be quite scary... in high school she even broke Kyouko's arm once." This caused The blonde to shake just from remembering it.

"You see, Akari has sort of a week presence she has since Middle school, and when the weight of being ignored got to much for her.. she... snapped." Said the pinkette who was on her left. "there have been other think other than what she did to... Kyouko-sempai. But that was one of the worst. And even though we were afraid of Akari, She was justified for what she did... but because of it after our first year in high school a lot of our classmates started to avoid her as best they could, She didn't have a presence so it was hard to know when she was actually around.. as horrible as it sounds, they were just scared of her." The pinkette said as she, Yui, and Kyouko lowered their heads in shame.

Ayano couldn't believe what she just heard, and was upset that her 'friends' didn't try harder to get the girl involved. "Well, from what it sounds like to me is that you girls just didn't try hard enough to notice her. Honestly how would you feel if not only your friends, but your childhood friends didn't know you existed." This caused the 3 girls around her to slump even more cause they knew she was right. "I'm heading back to my room, Maybe you 3 should think about what a true friend is." And with this Ayano stood up and left the room leaving behind 3 very sad girls.

-in Akari's and Ayano's room just after Ayano left.-

Akari was laying on her bed looking at nothing in particular, her mouth was open and her eyes were half lidded, she had on a very blank look that if one saw her it would look like she had died in that spot. 'Sugiura-san seemed a little confused by how I treated Yui earlier, But I guess it doesn't matter. I'm not trying to make any friends. I'll only be hurt later on..' Thought the red-head and closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep as a single tear slid from her eye.

Ayano entered the room a little later and noticed her room-mate was asleep, so she slowly walked over to her bed and sat on the edge gently stroking the younger girls hair which caused her to smile. 'A lot of bad things have happened in your past.. I hope something good goes your way Akari..' Thought the purple haired girl, and she leaned over and kissed the red heads forehead. After realized what she just did, she quickly got up and went to the bathroom. 'W-what did I just do?...' Ayano had a look of distress on her face and peeked out of the bathroom at her room-mate. 'There's no way.. I refuse to accept it.' She shot up went to her dresser, changed into her pajama's and laid in her bed. 'There is no way I'm attracted to her..' Was the last thought before she drifted into a quiet slumber.

Akari on the other hand was having a very good dream, Ayano just got back from where ever she had gone and walked into the room to Akari's bed, She had a gentle smile on her face as she gently stroked the red-heads hair. Akari looked up at her and smiled, and then Ayano leaned down and kissed her forehead in a very loving manner. But it soon became very dark and Ayano was no where in sight, The short red-head started looking for her, shouting her name. 'Ayano? Ayano?! AYANO?!', And just like that the girl shot up and looked around her room, the first thing she noticed was Ayano sleeping quietly in her bed.

After seeing that Ayano was still asleep she looked at the clock and noticed she still had an hour before she had to be up, Sighing she felt that she was no longer sleepy and decided to stay up. So she moved from the bed and grabbed her cloths and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, while inside she relaxed and thought about last nights dream.

'i wonder why I had such a dream... Sure Ayano's cute and very appealing, but she'd never notice a girl like me who has vary little presence, and its not like I can confess.. last time didn't go so well...

-flash back-

it had been the last week of her Senior year in high school, After a year of denying that she liked the girl, she couldn't fight it anymore when she caught herself looking at the girl, the girl was in her class talking to one of their friends, she was a bit taller than Akari and had brown hair brown eyes, and went by the name Selina. So one day she placed a note in the girls locker saying to meet her on the roof after school ended. When she got there, she didn't notice the red-head until Akari spoke up, which caught her off guard, she was surprised one of her friends would ask her to come up to the roof via a note.

Akari turned around, a blush covering her face. "S-Selina!" yelled the red-head a lot louder than she intended to.

"W-what is it Akari? Suddenly shouting like that.." Selina said as she took a few steps closer to Akari but stopped when she noticed the blush on the girls face and knew what was coming.

Akari took this chance to say what she wanted, "Selina! I Akaza Akari like you, will you go out with me!?" Akari said as she bowed.

Selina couldn't believe what she just heard... 'Akari likes me? But... we're both girls... There's no way I could date another girl.' thought the brown headed girl. "I-i'm sorry Akari.. but I don't like girls..." At that moment she remembered playfully flirting with Akari.. 'oh god this is my fault...'

Akari looked hurt and ran past the girl, and left the school. the next day the girls she normally talked to, didn't say hi or take notice of her, or if they did, ignored her. This was how the last week of her Final year in high school went.

-End of flash back-

Akari snapped out of her thoughts and got out of the shower, She dried her hair off and got dressed. as she walked out of the bathroom she noticed her room-mate still hadn't woken up even though it was 10 after the time they had to be up, so she walked over to her and gently shook the girl. "Hey, Sugiura-san, time to get up." when she didn't get a response, she shook a little harder. Still no response. Akari then leaned down to Ayano's ear and spoke gently. "Ayano, time to get up." She then gently blew on Ayano's ear. This caused the girl sit up and cover her ear.

"EEK!" Once she realized where she was she looked at the red-head who was next to her bed giggling. "O-oh.. Akaza-san... was that you who did that?" The purple haired girl said as a blush made its way to her face.

"Yes, Sorry about that Sugiura-san, But it's now 15 past wake up, I tried shaking you but it didn't work, Sorry." Said the Red eyed girl who was clearly amused by her reaction.

Ayano got up with a pout on her face. "Mou... Akari, That shocked me you know?" the purple haired girl said as she crossed her arms.

Akari just looked at Ayano dumb founded. "W-what? Whats with that look? Do I got something on my face?" Ayano asked as a blush again made its way to her cheeks.

"N-no it's just that... You called me 'Akari' a second ago." Said the shorter girl as she smiled and got to her feet.

Ayano just now realizing what the girl said was true, turned a new shade of red, So she quickly grabbed some cloths and went to shower causing Akari to giggle.

After Ayano finished her shower and calmed down, She got dressed and went back into their shared room where Akari was waiting. "Well, Since I called you 'Akari', You can go ahead and call me Ayano. Deal?" Said the long haired girl as she got her books ready.

"Sure Ayano, Do you want to eat together at lunch?" Akari asked as she too got her books together. 'maybe she wont be like the rest of them... usually the person would have forgotten I was in the room by now...' Thought the red-head.

Ayano thought for a moment then nodded, "Sure, should we meet in front of the school?" Asked the long-haired girl as she tied her hair up in a pony tail.

"Sure, Where do you want to eat? There are a couple of place we could go off campus if you want." Said Akari as she opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

But before Ayano could reply, She noticed Akari go pale, And as she looked up to see why she noticed the girl across from them open the door and stop when she saw Akari. Confused Ayano took a step out into the hall way. "good morning Selina, How are you today?" Said the pony tailed girl as she looked between her room-mate and her friend.

"G-good morning Ayano, A-and... A-Akari-chan... H-how have you been?" Selina stumbled across her words as she looked extremely nervous, sweat slowly making its way down her brow.

"G-good morning...Selina... H-how have you been?" The red-head said looking really uncomfortable and ready to bolt at a moments notice.

At that moment Selina's room-mate came up behind her and pecked her on the cheek. "Hey hun, Whats goi-" She stopped in her tracks the moment she saw Akari. "A-Akari-sempai..."

Akari looked devoid of all life with a frown on her face that showed she was pissed. Ayano knew not to step in at least not yet. She was frankly curious about what was going on.

"Chizuru... I see, Didn't you tell me just last year that you weren't interested in girls... Selina?" Akari said in a voice so menacing that Both girls flinched.

"I-i'm sorry Akari... I didn't mean to hurt you, I figured that you were straight and that flirting with you in a playful way wouldn't cause any-" Selina started to say but was cut off by Akari Small laugh, Selina knew about Akari's Temper, and what she could do if pushed to her limit, And knew that neither she nor Chizuru behind her could stop the girl.

This time Ayano knew she should step in. "Akari, Calm down a little... please?" Both Chizuru and Selina were surprised to see Akari actually calm down enough to know she wouldn't out right kill the two girls. in their entire time knowing the girl, they never knew anyone that could calm the small girl down. 'Dose she have feelings for Ayano?' Selina asked herself. 'I'll need to talk to her later to make sure she doesn't set Akari off.'

Ayano noticed the small girl calm down and decided now would be a good time for them to leave. "Come on Akari, let's go, I don't want you to be late for your first class." Akari nodded and slowly walked down the hallway, and before Ayano followed after her she gave Selina a look that said she would be over later to talk to her, which Selina nodded in agreement. She then followed her roommate down the hall.

After making sure The two had left both girls collapsed to the floor taking deep breaths. "That was by far... the most fear I have ever felt in my entire life..." Chizuru hugged her girlfriend close and whispered in her ear to calm her down.

Walking down the hall way Ayano felt the need to ask the tiny red-head, "Akari... How do you know those girls?" Ayano for some reason didn't feel afraid of the small girl, maybe it was because she never felt the rage directed at her or maybe it was because she just knew some how that Akari wouldn't hurt her.

The small girl stopped in front of Ayano and sighed, " Selina was the first girl I confessed to... but she said she wasn't interested in girls... what a load of bull.. And Chizuru was our underclassmen in high school. She looked up to Selina as a role model." Akari leaned back against Ayano, some what worn out. The pig tailed girl let her and gently pat her head. 'She's so warm...' Thought The purple eyed girl.

And before she knew it Akari pulled away and looked at Ayano now completely calm, "Thanks Ayano, I feel a lot better now." Said the red-head turning around to head to her first class while hiding the shade of red that found its way to her face. Ayano just smiled and headed to her first class as well, and to her surprised Selina was in the same class. They sat next to each other in the back of the room hoping they could speak during the lecture, but to their surprise the teach gave them a study period to go over some material that he gave out.

looking over at Selina The purple haired girl began the conversation, "from how you acted earlier, you seemed surprised to see Akari at this school." Selina stiffened at the name then relaxed some.

"Yes.. back in high school, She had said that she wasn't going to college... I guess she got bored and decided to enroll. Chizuru isn't in college yet but came to visit me yesterday after school since today was their schools founders day, which mean's they got the day off." The girl said, but then asked her own question. "Are you and Akari in.. a relationship?"

This caused Ayano's eyes to go wide and a blush to appear on her face. "N-no, we're not... but I can't deny that she is attractive. But what troubles me most is her past, some times she seems cheerful.. and then whenever see runs into someone from her past, its almost like... she becomes possessed by a demon." The purple haired girl sighs.

"Well... That's because in high school, when we did hang out with our group of friends, once their attention shifted from her to another friend it was almost like she was forgotten... it wasn't on purpose, really.. and I don't know for sure if she told you but she did ask me out once... at the time I had been in denial about liking girls, so when she asked me.. I quickly knew it was my fault for playfully flirting with her, she just didn't seem the type you know? But what I'm most surprised about is that she calmed down, even if only slightly, when you asked her to... out of the entire time I have known her no one has gotten her to calm down when she was mad." Said the short-haired girl as she looked at Ayano with an impressed look in her eyes.

"What? Someone managed to calm Akari down from her rage mode?" A shocked voice came from next to the girls, when they looked they saw Yui sitting a few seats away. "That's amazing, the only one who could do a thing like that was Akane, and a girl she had a crush on in middle school, but I was sworn not to say her name, so don't ask. and even if I gave it she can no longer calm her down seeing how Akari no longer likes her. She got a punch to the face when the girl asked if she could introduce her to Me." Yui said as she moved next to Ayano to join their conversation.

"What are you two getting at here?" Ayano couldn't help but be skeptical. From what she was gathering both girls were surprised that someone behind a middle school crush was able to get Akari to calm down.

"Well..." Yui said, "i think... it means.. Akari has a crush on you Sugiura-san" Said the girl to Ayano's left. (Yui's to the left, Selina to the right)

Ayano was stunned, 'Akari, the girl I've just met today and already find attractive, might have a crush on me? if that's true.. then she wouldn't reject me if I asked her a favor... would she?' Ayano thought as she tried to think about how to handle the situation.

Seeing how Ayano had gone quiet and was deep in thought both Yui and Selina decided to focus their attention on their assignment.

The rest of the classes Ayano had until lunch just seemed like a blur to her, Even her fourth period which she shared with Akari, all she could do was stare at the girl who was diligently taking notes as she thought about what Yui had said. 'Maybe their right... Alright, I'll ask her.' Thought Ayano with a determined look on her face as she packed her things and walked over to Akari.

"Akari, follow me please." And with that she grabbed The girl's hand and led her out of the class room. Not caring if anyone saw them as she led her through the halls.

"A-Ayano, Where are we going?" The red-head was confused, she didn't know what was going through the girl's mind as she was led into the dorm they stayed at.

"To our room, there's something I have to ask you." Stated the long-haired girl in a way that Akari couldn't refuse.

'i wonder what she has to ask that so important that she would miss lunch and take me back to the room for.' thought the red-eyed girl as she tried to come up with some examples, but before she could think of anything they were already at their room. The purple haired girl pulled The little red-head inside and closed the door behind them making sure to lock it. after she and Akari took their shoes off Ayano led the girl to her bed and sat her down.

"Alright, Akari I have a very serious question to asked you, but first I want you to promise that you wont hate me or think of me any differently, ok?" Ayano asked as she knelled in front of the girl so look her in the eye. Akari nodded, but still had a confused look in her eyes. "Ok, Akari can I kiss you?" This took the red-head by surprise.

Questions were running around in Akari's mind, 'why dose she want to kiss me? what happens if I say yes and she tells me it was just a joke? but she wouldn't have dragged me back to the room if it was a joke... I guess... I'll see what happened's...' Akari stared at Ayano's Eyes, her face a deep shade of red, while Ayano's face was scarlet. "You can kiss me... but afterwards I wanna know the reason okay?" Said the red-head as she kept her eyes focused on Ayano's.

As Purple eyes looked into Red, Ayano nodded and leaned in gently pressing her lips against Akari, Both girls felt a surge of energy rush through their bodies upon contact. both girls felt the contact was wonderful and closed their eyes, Ayano wrapped her arms around Akari's waist pulling her close to deepen the kiss, Where as Akari wrapped her arm's around Ayano's neck as she moved her lips to keep pace with The purple haired girl in front of her. Thinking that the kiss would be better lying down, Akari pulled Ayano on top of her laying back.

The purple haired girl was surprised by the sudden movement but was in no hurry to separated, that is until air was needed, and as their need for air increased both girls broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes while taking deep breaths. "T-that was amazing.. I never thought the first person I'd fall in love with would be a girl, But I don't care anymore, Akari I'll tell you why I did it now, You see I have never dated anyone before let alone liked someone, and I didn't know if I liked girls, which is why I asked for the kiss, but I really enjoyed it, a lot."

"D-dose that mean... You'll be mine? only mine no one else's?" The red-head couldn't help but question Ayano, preying that this wasn't a joke and that there was someone who would finally accept her and love her.

The purple haired girl laughed a bit and nodded, "Yes, Sugiura Ayano will from this point on, belong only to Akaza Akari." Said Ayano.

Hearing this the tears that were being held back in the young girls eyes started to fall freely as she held The girl she could proudly claim as her girlfriend close. "H-hai, From this point on..., Akaza Akari will only... belong to S-Sugiura Ayano." Akari stumbled out between sobs.

"Now Akari, I want you to promise me that you will try to keep calm around Those girls from your past, can you promise me this?" Said as she lifted her Akari's head to meet her eyes.

As Red eyes met purple, Akari smiled and said, "Yes, I promise I will keep calm, And Ayano..." said the red-head as she turned her head slightly to look at the clock. "We are gonna be late for class if we don't leave now." hearing this Ayano turned to look at the clock and gasped, Both girls got up and rushed out of the room making sure to lock the door before running to their next class.

The rest of the day was nothing but a blur to Akari, She was excited for her classes to end so she could head back to her room and spend time with her girlfriend, But on the way back to her dorm she ran into someone. "Ow... jease how many times are people gonna run into me today?" said the red-head as she rubbed her butt which had taken a lot of abuse today. As she looked up to see who it was her eyes were met by none other than Chinatsu. Both girls stood up and dusted their cloths off.

"H-hello Akari-chan. How have you been?" Chinatsu seemed nervous but didn't break eye contact with the red-head.

"I'm doing fine, How about you Chinatsu-chan?" said the red-head with a bright smile on her face, which surprised Chinatsu that the girl before her was smile at her.

"I'm okay, did something good happen? You seem a lot happier than last time I saw you." realizing that she just said something she shouldn't have, She closed her eyes and waited for Akari to do something.

"Yup, I'm extremely happy right now, I have to get back to my room, Tell Yui and Kyouko-chan that I said hi." And with that Akari dashed into her dorm leaving a stunned Chinatsu behind.

Once she entered her room she spotted Ayano sitting on her bed absorbed in reading a book. Quietly giggling Akari slowly made her way to the side of Ayano's bed and slowly crawled on it trying not to alert the purple haired girl of her presence. Once she was in a good position, She slowly wrapped her arm's around Ayano's waist and pulled Ayano into a tight hug causing the girl to jump a little and look back. "Mou Akari, You sneaky devil, if you were here you should have spoke up instead of sneaking around." Said the Long haired girl in a stern but amused voice.

"i know Ayano, I just couldn't help it once I saw you absorbed in your book, hehe, I wanted to surprised you." The red-head said as she pouted playfully. Ayano just rolled her eyes and lightly tapped the book against Akari's head.

"Mou, how could I stay mad at such a cute girl?" was all the purple haired girl could say as she leaned back against Her red-head getting comfortable. Then a knock at the door startled the girl,but neither of them wanted to move so Ayano did the next best thing. "come in!" She yelled. The door opened and 5 girls walked in, and were surprised to see Akari's arms around Ayano's waist and Ayano leaning against Akari. "Can we help you girls?" Ayano asked as one of her eye brows raised wondering what the girls wanted.

"W-well, We came by to see Akari, Chinatsu said Akari told her to tell Yui and Kyouko Hi, So we all talked for a bit and decided to come here and tell Akari something." Selina spoke before any of the other girls could say anything.

Akari just looked at the girls, she didn't really wanna see them, but was wondering what they had to say, She couldn't toss them out since she promised Ayano she would try to be calm around the girls. but she never said she had to like them. "What do you girls have to tell me after ignoring me for the past year?" Akari said but smiled when Ayano snuggled into Akari's body. The girls were stunned to see Akari so calm, especially with all 5 girls in the room.

"W-well, we came her to apologize to you Akari-chan, it wasn't fair the way we treated you, and I know if we were in the same position, i'm sure we would have done things a lot worse than, what you did." Chinatsu said, as they all bowed,to show how sorry they were.

Seeing that Ayano had fallen asleep and it was 7:20, Akari giggled and lowered her voice so she wouldn't wake Ayano but could still be heard by the 5 girls. "i forgive you, but I must ask you to leave, Ayano has fallen asleep and I don't want to wake her, I will come back Yui's room at 8 and we can talk then." Said the red-head as she moved some of the hair out of Ayano's face. The girls nodded and quietly left the room. Akari just watched her loves sleeping face, a smile still present on her face.

Realizing it was now 7:45, Akari slowly lowered Ayano onto her pillow and tucked her in, and slowly got off the bed. But before she could move to the door, She felt a hand grab her wrist. When she looked down she found Purple eyes staring back up at her. "Hehe, I thought you were asleep hun." The red-head sat back down on the bed as she spoke.

Ayano laced her Arms around her loves waist. "Mmmm... Where are you head to?" Ayano asked as a yawn made its way out of her mouth, causing Akari to giggle.

"I'm headed to Yui's room to talk to the girls, I forgave them for what they did, After everything that happened today, I just... Figured it was time to let it go." Hearing the red-head say this caused Ayano to smile and nod.

"I'm going with, even if they said sorry I don't want you to go alone." Said the purple haired girl as she stood up stretching. Akari nodded understanding why her girlfriend was worried, she would have been alone in a room with 5 girls who she was on bad terms with just a short while ago, any normal person would be worried.

"Alright, try not to fall asleep this time hun."Said Akari, which caused the purple haired girl to turned around and sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Well sooooorry, I was just so comfortable in your arms that I couldn't help myself." teased the purple eyed girl as she made her way to the door she said, "Coming?"

The red-head stood up stretching then made her way to the door. "Ya, I'm coming, But once we get back you have to let me sleep in your arms." Akari said as she gave her girlfriend a sly smile that only caused her to laugh.

Both girls made their way down the hall way and knocked on Yui's door. As the door opened Ayano could see a slight frown make its way on Yui's face if only for a second. 'Okay... what was that about?' Thought Ayano.

"Come on in girls" Yui said as she stepped to the side to let the 2 girls inside, as they took their shoes off Yui closed the door, Ayano could barely hear it but was certain she heard the door lock. 'What are these girls playing at?' Questioned Ayano. and when she saw Yui walk past them without taking her shoe's off Ayano grabbed Akari's hand and point down at Yui's feet.

Akari followed where Ayano pointed and noticed Yui didn't take off her shoes. 'That's odd, they must be planing something.' Thought Akari as she slowly made her way down the hall way. When she noticed only 4 girls she stepped back just as Kyouko swung a vase down to hit Akari over the head. Akari being the girl she is grabbed Kyouko by the arm and twisted it behind her back slamming her into the wall. Akari looked at the other 4 girls who were shocked that their plan had failed. "So girl's, mind giving me a good enough reason as to why I shouldn't break her arm for good this time?" Akari yelled causing the 4 other girls to stand ready to tackle her. Akari pushed Kyouko's arm up a little further causing her to scream in pain before lowing it again, to show that she was serious. The 4 girls sat back down fear in their eyes.

Ayano stepped from behind Akari and eyed the four girls. "So.. I guess trying to work this out was never on your mind's to begin with. After all you put her through, sure she hurt you once or twice, but how do you think she felt being ignored by the people who were suppose to be her friends!?" Ayano screamed at the girls. the 4 girls who were sitting looked down with shame written clearly on their faces. "let her go Akari... they aren't even worth it." Ayano said and walked to the door, Once she had unlocked and opened the door Akari turned to the 4 girls who were sitting down.

"i can't believe I ever thought I could reason with you girls..." And with that Akari pull Kyouko away from the wall and pushed her over to Yui. "put a compress on her shoulder and it wont hurt anymore.." Akari looked at Chinatsu and scowled. "So Chinatsu... I bet this brings back memories. having others jump me only to get beaten, I bet your more disappointed that this failed than anyone else here." Chinatsu stood and walked over to Akari.

"Yes I am! you punched me in the face! All I asked was for you to introduce me to Yui, but all I got was a punch to the face! how do you think that made me feel?!" Chinatsu screamed at Akari her nose touching Akari's, The look of hate in her eyes.

"Wanna know why I did that Chinatsu? I have a reason." Chinatsu stepped back curiosity written on her face. "Yui and Kyouko knew why I did it to, but it looks like they never filled you in." this caused Chinatsu to looked back at her friends who were trying not to make eye contact, She then looked back at Akari with a look that said, 'what do you mean?' written all over her face.

"At the time you asked me, I was in love with you, but not only did you not notice my feelings, but you only came to me when you needed something, you always came to ME asking how to get closer to Yui, how would you feel if the girl you liked came to you asking how to get closer to one of your friends? Sure I put on a smile for you and put up with it, but when you asked me to set you up with Yui, that was the last straw. And they knew the entire time. So if you wanna blame anyone blame them, I bet they haven't even told you they were dating yet." Yui's and Kyouko face shot up and stared at Akari in disbelief.

'How did she know... she hasn't talked to us since the day she punched Chintasu...' Yui thought looking scared. Kyouko on the other hand was just stunned, no one knew of their relationship besides the two, how did she figure it out?

Chinatsu just stared at Yui and Kyouko in disbelief. "it's not true, right? Yui-sempai?" When she got no answer she looked down then up at Akari. "I'm sorry I put you through that Akari.. I didn't know how you felt... I deserved that punch. I never thought that the girl I loved would be so heartless... I'm dense when it comes to that stuff.. the least they could have done was warn me not to come to you for advise." With this Chinatsu bowed and left the room.

Kyouko and Yui glared at The red-head. Selina and Chizuru stood and left the room saying sorry, shame still written on their faces. "Do you girls have anything to say for yourselves?" the red-head looked at the girls. When she got nothing she sighed. Kyouko was now sitting next to Yui with her arm around the short-haired girls waist letting the arm that was hurt stay still. Akari walked over to the girls causing both of them to flinch. Akari hugged both girls. "i'm sorry, for hurting you... but you put me in a lot of pain every time you ignored me... you both hurt me pretty badly... my closest friends... ignoring me as if I was never there. So if you're wondering who's in the most pain... then look back on how you treated me and you'll find the answer." With that Akari stepped back and left the room closing the door behind her.

When Akari had closed the door both kyouko and Yui broke down in tears. "we're sorry Akari, Sorry for the way we treated you." Both girls said between sobs.

Akari and Ayano made their way back to their room, once inside they closed and locked the door. what they didn't expect to see was Chinatsu sitting on Akari's bed. surprised the girls walked in and sat on Ayano's bed. "is there something you wanted Chinatsu-chan?" Akari was the first to speak.

"i just... wanted to know how you put up with it Akari-chan... just knowing Yui and kyouko are dating, I feel like I wanna disappear." Chinatsu said trying her best to hold her tears back. Akari made her way over to the girl and hug her tight.

"After what I did to you, I cried and cried until I passed out. when I woke up I was feeling better. there's one thing you should always remember. No matter how bad things get, One's the bad passes there will always be something good waiting at the end. So cry today, and chase after the good tomorrow." upon hearing this Chinatsu quit holding back her tears and cried holding onto Akari's shirt.

After a little while of crying, Chinatsu stood, "Akari-chan, thanks for the advise, i'll start looking for someone who will love me just for just being me, sorta like how Ayano-sempai loves you." Hearing that caused Ayano to blush. And with that Chinatsu bowed and made her way to her own room.

"Man what a hectic day" said the red head as she collapsed on Ayano's bed. "Ayanoooo." Akari held her hands out to the purple haired girl who giggled and shook her head.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Ayano said as she laid down next to her lover snuggling as close as she can.

"Mmm..." Was all Akari could reply with before drifting off into a dreamless sleep, Causing Ayano to sigh.

After making sure Akari was asleep, Ayano got up and locked the door, then returned to her girlfriends side. "Akari... I love you." And with that said she slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep while gently snuggling closer to the girl who stole her head.

THE END


End file.
